Secrets of Remus
by person within the beast
Summary: There are more mysteries to Remus than even his closest friends don't know.
1. Remus's House

_A young man with light brown eyes and dusty colored hair watched a man carry away a child. His cheeks were stained with tears. The child turned around and began to cry as he was being taken from his father. The young man, the father of the child, could only hope that his son would find a good family. A werewolf couldn't have a son.  
  
"He betrayed James and Lily!" A man with blond hair yelled as he ran through a street of muggles and turned into a rat. The man he had been yelling about was immediately surrounded and taken away. Happiness was all wiped out in these few actions, or was it_

_That was the past. It enfolds the future.__  
  
Sirius walked though the woods looking at a map. It had been a year since He had seen Remus underneath the Whooping Willow. He had never been in Remus's house or even seen it for that matter. The fact that his house was the most protected though, didn't seem likely. Since he was still on the run Dumbledore had suggested that he stay at Remus's until he was able to go the court. He was finally going to get a trial! A new ministry had taken over since he rise of Voldemort and it was full of benefits._

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as a sudden movement caught his eye. A unicorn ran to the nearest clearing. Sirius looked at the map. As soon as he walked through that clearing, he would be able to see the house. 

A few steps later he was looking at a cabin-looking house on top of a hill. He had arrived. A lake lay in front him and a bridge that looked handmade crossed over it. Mountains stood off in the distance and animals grazed the open area. Even though it appeared to be open though, it was surrounded by a thick forest all around it like the one he had just left.

He walked up to a porch that apparently covered the entire house. The wood that had been used to build the house was cedar just like the trees from the woods. Remus must have made the house himself. This was going to be interesting. 

Sirius knocked on the door. He heard movement from inside the house. The door opened. 

"Sirius? What are you doing here? How'd you find my house?" A young looking man with light green eyes and tanned skin eyed him with a smile. 

"It's a long story." As he walked in he was greatly surprised. Although on the outside in was as big as a cabin on the inside it was like a mansion. There were doors all down the hallway and he could see a huge living room. 

Remus nodded, "What brings you hear?" When Sirius had finished telling him about a bout why he was there Remus sighed and then smirked. "Well I guess you would like a tour hum? Right this way." 

As they stopped to face the first door to the right Remus smiled proudly, "You will definitely like this room." Sirius turned the handle and gasped. His pictures from when he was at Hogwarts waved at him from blue painted walls, Sirius's favorite color. The bed that sat in the corner even had a quidditch bedspread. That wasn't the best part though. When he looked inside the closet he found a very prized possession, his motorcycle! "Where did you get this?" Sirius whispered in awe. "I knew you'd be back for it someday." Remus shrugged. This room held pictures of when Sirius was sleeping to when he was doing something abnormal. It had it all. After a couple minutes passed by though, Sirius finally was able to say, "Lead on

When Remus opened the door to the right, Sirius not only gasped but also ran in. The walls in this room were covered in pictures of James. A broomstick was found in the corner and all of the memories flooded back to Sirius. He looked at Remus. "How did you do this?" Tears were in his eyes as well as in Remus's. "I wanted to remember him. I made him a room." Sirius was getting it. Remus had made a room for everyone who he hadn't seen in a while, him, James, Lily, and maybe even others. "I'm ready."

Sure enough, the next room was Peter's. How could he have made a room for him? He had betrayed James! Sure, it wasn't as nice as James and his, but it still had some pictures on the wall. "Why?" "Peter wasn't evil to begin with you know. It wasn't like he was planning to side with the dark side then. So why not remember him when he was innocent. Your room was made when I still thought you had betrayed them." Sirius had never thought of it that way. He took time to look at the pictures on the wall. 

The next room was not what he expected. It was not Lily's room. It wasn't even someone Remus had liked that well. Yet here was Severus's room. Ofcourse, in all of the pictures the marauders had done something to him, but still it was Snape's room. There were pictures of him in every color you could think of to him foaming uncontrollably at the mouth. They laughed for at least thirty minutes before they moved on. Before Sirius walked out the door though he saw that a caldron was placed in the corner for potions, and it was apparent it had been used a lot. Remus might still be a werewolf but Sirius was good at potions too and he was prepared to come back to this room to help. 

They walked down the hall, back to the front door and started from the left door this time. A table was set in the middle of the room and a fireplace on the wall, but that was it. No other furniture could be found. On the table though, Sirius found something he couldn't believe. There, in front of him, was an exact copy of the Marauder's Map of Hogwarts! "Go Remus!" Sirius exclaimed as a mischievous grin formed and a glint in his eyes that hadn't been seen for years appeared. 

The STAR ROOM. That is what Remus called it. As you gazed onto the ceiling you could easily point out constellations. By the window was a telescope and even the rug had planets on it. "This is a guest room. I have a feeling you will want to stay hear since astronomy was always your favorite." Remus smiled. He had guest right.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Remus said like an announcer as he opened the third door. "The bathroom, not much to see but great to be able to use." Sirius laughed. Remus hadn't changed a bit. 

Sirius was almost sure about what the next room was. Lily. It had to be. How could Remus remember James but not Lily? As he opened the door though, he only saw a staircase. "You have a basement?"

"You could call it that." Remus said as he led the way. Sirius was shown the Living room and the Dining room. A patio was the only thing that really stood out about this floor. How could you have a patio underground?

As Sirius looked out the patio doors though, he realized that they weren't underground at all. They were inside the hill. The house house had not only been built onto of the hillside but into it as well. The lake shimmered beside a garden, and full blooming Lilies and Lilacs could be seen from the inside. Could this be for Lily? Unicorns could be seen grazing in the open along with deer peacefully. 

This place must be protected, Sirius thought in awe. Something inside of him though, had a feeling that, knowing Remus, he had a secret to this house.


	2. secret room

Later that night after Sirius had said that he was going to bed, he sat up in his room and stared at the stars. When he heard Remus settle down, he would start exploring. The footsteps faded away. He wasn't going to bed, he was going down some stairs! Sirius practically jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. He wasn't there! 

The kitchen was empty as the night air blew through the windows. The living room fire place held a fire quietly. It was also bare. Maybe the guest bedrooms on this floor held the key. 

As he opened the first door, orange surrounded him. The bed in this room held a Gryffindor bed along with posters of flying quidditch players. No secret room.

The next room was painted in green and silver, it held, to Sirius's horror, a Slitherin bed. This room also held no secret room or passageway. It had to be the last.

It was painted purple and emerald, it was not a guest bedroom as Remus had told him. There wasn't a bed, only a closet. 

As Sirius had expected the door opened to a staircase. Not like the others though, this staircase was lavished with decorations and ornaments. 

He could hear Remus walking around at the bottom of the staircase and decided to just confront him. Remus though, didn't seem to hear him come down. In fact he just walked into on of the two rooms this floor held. Sirius followed.

The room was lavished with violets and pinks. Lilies were pained on the walls and in the center was a bed that looked like a white cloud. Glass prisms fell from the ceiling. A closet was open in the east wall and a ladies clothes were hung with care. Sirius recognized some of the outfits and gasped silently. Their were no windows in this room, but they weren't needed. White dressers lined the walls. Vases of Lilies were seen on almost everything standing. A vase in the middle caught his eyes the most though. A rose was enclosed in a glass case. Some of its petals had fallen and Remus had never fixed it. This surprised him though, not because of the rose exactly but because of what Lily Potter had said before Sirius had left to try and protect them. _"The beast had a rose, surrounded by glass, and when the last petal fell he was stuck as a beast. Beauty though, saved him and he treasured that rose forever." It hadn't been a part of the fairytale and Sirius hadn't got it then, but he sure got it now. This was Lily's room._

"Remus?" Sirius whispered.

His brown haired friend jumped. "What are you doing down here!" He sounded scared.

"You didn't finish the tour. What _is _this place?"

"You wouldn't understand." Remus whispered.

"I've been gone for a while. I was often gone from you guys then too. I can understand a lot of things."

"She was my wife." He heard Remus mumble as he blew out.

"WHAT did you say!?" 

"She married James! I saw the wedding myself. I was his first man!"

            He could still see the church where they had wed. 

_            Purple drapes fell down from the ceiling and everyone was smiling. _

            It had been a peaceful time. How could Remus's say that it never happened.

"It was a fake wedding."

"Lily never lies, she said her name was Potter!"                                 

"It is." It suddenly dawned on Sirius. The adoption of Remus. All the stories James and Remus would tell when they met up with Sirius after Summer Vacation. They were brothers. Close brothers, how had Sirius forgotten that?                                                            

            _Years in Azkaban must do that to you. _Sirius thought.

"We should probably finish the tour."

The other room on this floor was also open and easy to walk in. This room scared Sirius, for it held a crib.

Books were on all the shelves on the walls surrounding him. He walked up to one, "THE BOY WHO LIVED." He looked quickly back to where Remus stood. The walls, besides holding books also held pictures. In fact, Sirius couldn't even see  wall paper, of wall for that matter, behind them. All pictures of Harry, in class and on a broom, among others. Lily's son.

"Your SON!" Sirius whispered, astonished. 

**Authors Note:**

**            As you have probably already found out. I am not necessarily going by the book. If you don't like this, then you shouldn't keep reading.**


	3. Harry

"My dad is ALIVE?" Harry gasped as he stared at his godfather. "He had to have died though, defending my mom you know."

"I thought the same thing before this summer. James did die though, to save you and Lily that is true. James though, wasn't your father. I was often away working around the time of Lily's death. Because of the rise of Voldemort there was a secret wedding I was only told about recently. Then, a fake wedding was performed to fool others, I was one of the fooled, I was James's best man."

"So my last name isn't Potter?"

"No, your last name is still Potter. You were never told that James's had a brother."

"Who was it?"

"Remus Potter." Sirius smiled at the name. He was definitely not use to saying it. "To you he is Professor Lupin."

"Why did he change is name then?" Harry was beginning to get upset. He had been lied to for most of his life! His dad was alive? He had a dad?

"That's why I invited you over." Sirius knocked on the wooden door to Remus's house.

Harry looking around in awe at the scene that surrounded him. This was his dad's house? 

Remus opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw Harry. "Sirius?" Remus looked scared.

"We have some questions. Is something wrong?" Sirius asked as he noticed his friend look around behind him in fright.

"I'm forbidden to see him unless authorized."

"Who says? The ministry?" his friend nodded. 

Sirius sighed. His friend was to limited by the law. That would change. "Come on," He begged, "Let is in, please?"

Even though Remus still looked worried, he let them in.

"Hello Harry," Remus tried to smile, "What do you guys want to know?"

At this Harry turned to him and said, "I don't know were to start."

            "Ask me anything." Remus said as he led them to the living room.

            "How come you never told me?! You were my teacher. You could have told me then." Harry asked.

            "There are laws forbidding werewolves from raising children. If you had found out, you would probably follow me home and ask me questions. Like now." He smiled, "The ministry would find out, and who knows what would have happened."

            _He still could have told me! _Harry thought.

            "Why didn't you take me, if you're my dad, after mom died?"

"I did." Remus sighed as he sat down on a couch and invited them to sit as well. "The ministry didn't know at the time that Lily had a child. As soon as they found out, they had told us that when the moment came they would take Harry away. It was after Lily and James were found dead when they came and took you away." Remus shook his head in anger but said no more.

"Why couldn't Lily have a baby?" Sirius ventured.

"One of the Werewolf laws states that werewolves aren't to have offspring." Remus muttered.

It was a few minutes before any one spoke. All of this was going through Harry's head in a wurlwind. He was in shock. Maybe even mad. Finding out he had a father though, wasn't that bad of a surprise. He wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys anymore. Finally Harry asked shyly, "I've heard about the different rooms in your house, do I have a room?"

"Of Course! Right this way." Remus smiled and looked suddenly excited. Harry was surprised when Remus randomly opened a closet door to find a staircase. Harry looked at his godfather, Sirius was smiling. 

Sirius hadn't seen Remus smile like that in years.

Moments later Harry was looking inside a gigantic room filled with pictures of himself. Could someone love him this much?! There were copies of awards he had one and every book written about himself. He looked back at the two men. Remus was beaming and Sirius was shaking his head in wonder. His father was alive! And he was beaming at him at that moment. His father and his godfather. Harry suddenly had a horrible thought.

"Is Sirius still my godfather?" Sirius looked at Remus as well.

"Of course! Who else? I need someone to help me pull tricks on my son, you know? Your not suppose to be here though. If they find out.. It would be bad." He suddenly said, gesturing them upstairs.

            "Why'd you change your last name?" Harry asked on the way out.

            "The ministry did." Remus sighed.

"I have one more question." Harry said before they walked out the front door. "How did you get pictures of me at the Dursley's?" 

Sirius looked at Remus in shock. He hadn't realized it, but some of those pictures WHERE taken at the Dursley's. How?

            "You might think this is crazy, but, werewolves can become Animagi too." He smiled at Sirius. "I chose an owl. As soon as I found out who had a pet owl I began to work on it. I sometimes switch with Hedwig." Remus shrugged. "I have to look after my son you know." 

            They had arrived at the front door. "See you around." Remus smiled at his visitors. And with that he shut the door. Leaving Sirius and Harry to their own thoughts of what had just happened.

            **Authors Note:**

**                        No one said that a werewolf couldn't change into something else. I always though of Remus as a protective friend, so he would be a protective father too. It doesn't have Harry showing to much emotion, because I am focusing on Remus. I'm sorry. You guys can make Harry have more emotion with your imaginations. Have fun.**

            ****


	4. The cloak

**At the Dursleys…******

Harry eyed his owl. The real Hedwig was out hunting for the night so this was his father. "Why can not you transform here?" The owl only shook his head sadly.

"Well, can you deliver a letter for me?" The owl suddenly looked up and was out the window with his message in a second.

Harry watched the owl fly away. So much had changed. He had gotten a letter form Hogwarts for the supplies needed. School started in just five days. Harry would have a new look on life though, sure he was the boy who lived, but he had a father now. A living father! The room seemed lighter as he though of his father's house and the room he had made for him. The many bedrooms that opened up to him and the welcoming atmosphere. 

What this school year held for him he hadn't the slightest idea. Right when he saw Ron and Hermione though, he was going to tell them everything. They would be amazed.

*** 

A month ago, Sirius was amazed when Hedwig, or for that matter, Remus had flown into his house and transformed in front of him, but now it seemed he was used to it. He had just gotten back from returning Harry to the Dursley's house, and he was exhausted. After taking a quick shower he was ready for bed. As he walked into his room he was surprised to find a cloak on his bed with a note pinned to it. "What the heck." He muttered as he read the letter.

_ Sirius,_

_ This is for Harry as well as for you. Put it on and say *Moony* and you will apparate instantly to my house. The ministry doesn't watch me in the school year. Much to my relief. _

_ -Remus_

Sirius smiled as he put the cloak on. Why not try it now?

**Authors Note: **

**            There are many magical things about wizards. They can transform into animals and can apparate to different places. That's what makes us love um, they are fascinating. **


	5. Sarah

The house appeared empty as he took off the cloak and searched the house. He could here someone taking though, outside.

As he snuck out the patio door he was surprised to see Remus smiling as a lady. She had dark brown hair and wistful blue eyes. She was beautiful, but that isn't what had surprised him. He seemed to recognize her. From where though?

"You are about as odd as your brother, you know Sarah Black." Remus shouted as he laughed. His sister! She was dead though. How was this possible? 

He walked casually from behind the tree he had been spying behind. "Hey Remus, the cloak works."

Remus appeared startled. Sarah was smiling in awe. "Sirius? Is that you?"

Sirius had a feeling he was dreaming. How was she alive, when in Azkaban he was told she had been killed? "How?"

"How what?" Her eyes glistened. 

"How are you alive?!"

"Well… it's a long story."

"Tell away."

            "Where to begin? Well, when you were sent to Azkaban, Werewolves and people who associated with them were being hunted…"

            "And you were killed!"

            "You could say that." She shrugged, "They thought they killed me. I was able, with muggle technology, to make a replica of myself. A dummy, is what they call it. It was an exact copy of myself. All I had to do then, was lay the 'dummy' on my bed and run for my life." She glanced at Remus.

            "They found me, or they thought they did, and stabbed me to death." She shrugged again. "I'm still alive though."

            "How did you run for your life?" Sirius had a feeling they had left something out.

            "I'm an Animagi too, Sirius. You know Crookshanks don't you?"

            "You can't be Crookshanks!" Sirius laughed, "He's a boy!"

            "Yeah, your right, but I can switch places with him." She smiled a mischievous smile."You owe me for saving your life from your own godson."

            "She does have a point Sirius." Remus nodded. He looked at clock that was hanging from a tree. "I have to be going now, so you guys should leave as well."

            As Sirius took the cloak off and put it back on his bed, he smiled. His sister was an Animagi too.

**Author's Note:**

**            Sarah is the bomb! That's all I have to say.**


	6. Memories

Harry draped the cloak his father had given him protectively. He was comforted that he would be able to see him anytime. His godfather had been in shock when he had seen him last and he wasn't told why. He knew though, that his dad had something to do with it. He wondered what.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Ron and Hermione ran toward him. "Where did you get that?" Hermione asked. This is what he had been waiting for. This was going to be so cool. "Lets go find a compartment first, then I will tell you all." Harry grinned like a mad man. This was going to be a awesome school year.

Harry wasn't the only one that was having fun though.

Remus smiled as he looked in Lily's room. Harry knew that he was his father. He hadn't seen this room. This room was Remus's sanctuary.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lily? Will you marry me?" Remus kneeled in front of the women he loved. She had said yes. Sirius had left earlier that day.

"We have to get married in private, you know." Remus had told her all of the rules that had forbade them from doing this. A Werewolf was forbidden to marry. Lily had agreed anyway. She had said that love couldn't be broken. She was right.

Only James was invited to their marriage. Even then, it was only because he was Remus's brother. No one else would know. He had even kept it from his best friend, Sirius. 

~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

The walls were covered of Remus and Lily dancing. Even when she was very pregnant. She had the time of her life when she was dancing. Everything, had been perfect, but that had all changed.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the full moons, James watched over Harry and Lily. It was on a full moon when it had happened. He had been a wolf! He hadn't protected her.

~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

**Very Sad.**** I wrote Anguish! This is suppose to be a happy story! Oh well.**


	7. umm

*"Alright! I've heard it! Hello! This is Remus! I am not in any way shape or form a girl! NO matter what Sirius is muttering over there! And, because you guys are Bugging me, I'm going make a name for myself! It's ARIS! Got it? ARIS! A guy name, an owl name! Harry has two owls! Hedwig and me, ARIS!" Drastically calms down. Sirius mutters, "The full moon, always grouchy." * On to the story…..

"Your sister is a what?" Hermione asked Sirius. 

"An Animagi."

"So, what's your point?"

"She lives with you." Sirius grinned. It all made sense. "She's your cat."

"Crookshanks? I thought he was a guy though?" (I couldn't resist!) 

*Remus growls as he stares at the computer*

*The person within the beast begins to hold her head and grown, the full moon was coming up from her window. She quickly saves, and shuts off her computer as she runs after Remus.*


	8. a song fiction

*Coughs* Well, that was an interesting chapter. An interesting night as well. Ouch! Anyway, this is my first attempt at a song Lyric story. Mark Shultz's 'He's my son'. If you don't like it, that is fine.*

School had started and it wasn't until the first quarter of the school year, before Harry used the cloak his father had given him. It was at Christmas. A strange change was happening to Harry. Ron and Hermione had started noticing it a couple days before, but now it was terrifying them. Harry was in bed with an unknown disease according to the nurse. His head was on fire, his stomach couldn't hold anything, and his veins were swollen. Sirius had been called and had joined in on finding a cure. It was after the nurse had left to get some more medicine, that Harry suggested that they use it as he coughed. They had all kneeled down by him and had thrown the cloak over them. It had worked perfectly.

The house smelled of lilacs as they arrived in front of a mirror. It appeared they had come through it. Remus was found in the living room reading and was immediately told what was going on. He had remained calm and had told them all to leave Harry, that he knew what was wrong. He hadn't even looked at him. When Sirius questioned him, Remus had told them that Harry was also an Alpha and that this was a common disease. So, after much persuasion, they had left the father and son to themselves. Mostly the father, the son had gone unconscious.

Remus had barely lived through this disease, but he had had Lily there beside him. She had sung to him, and he had felt better, even in his troubled dreams. He could only hope his song would save his son. 

"I'm down on my knees again tonight," He began. "I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right." He smiled at the sleeping boy.

"See there is a boy that needs your help, I've done all that I can do myself.

Remus thought of how Lily would have acted. How she was probably looking down on them and worrying.

"His mother is tired,

I'm sure you can understand.

Each night as he sleeps

She goes in to hold his hand

And she tries not to cry

As the tears fill her eyes"

As Remus looked at the ceiling, all he could do was pray that God would take care of him, there wasn't medicine for this.

"Can you hear me? 

Am I getting through tonight? 

Can you see him? 

Can you make him feel all right? 

If you can hear me 

Let me take his place somehow 

See, he's not just anyone 

He's my son" 

Remus remembered watching Harry sleep after a long day of working for his aunt and uncle. He remembered when Harry would come into his room in tears.

"Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep 

I dream of the boy he'd like to be 

I try to be strong and see him through 

But God who he needs right now is You 

Let him grow old 

Live life without fear 

What would I be 

Living without him here 

He's so tired and he's scared 

Let him know that You're there." 

The father sang into the night, watching and praying for his son. The angels watched in wonder at the scene. Such faith the father has, some said. While others quietly commented that that was the father they wanted to see in others. Unconditional love. 


	9. a girl and a cat

"The werewolf is found worldwide. Humans turn into werewolves only when bitten. There is no known cure, though recent developments in potion making have to a great extent alleviated the worst symptoms. Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise sane and normal wizard or Muggle afflicted transforms into a murderous beast. Almost uniquely among fantastic creatures, the werewolf actively seeks humans in preference to any other kind of prey." Hermione read to her cat.

            Sarah Black had done the same kind of thing that Remus had. Except for the fact that she was an indoor cat and Crookshanks was an outdoor cat. 

            "That's all that is said about it." Hermione sighed. She was just as frustrated as her cat. There weren't any Werewolf laws that she could find.

            She was jolted out of her thoughts though, when her cat turned into her new best friend right before her eyes. Sarah walked back and forth, apparently not noticing that she had surprised her friend in any way. 

            "There has to be a book of them somewhere!" She looked up as she heared other voices and transformed back. That was the problem with sharing a room with the other griffindor girls, Hermione though, you couldn't have a long conversation. Sarah though, still appeared frustrated in cat form.

            "Don't worry", Hermione wispered, "I'll try the restricted section with Harry and Ron tonight we'll find something."

            Hermione smiled as she said the boys' names. Ron had begun to flirt with her and Harry had 'miraculously' recovered from that disease he had gotten. This was definitely a good year.


	10. What is going on here?

            "Werewolves aren't allowed to marry. Werewolves aren't allowed to have children. It's all here!" Hermione sighed as she looked through the ministry of magic's law book.

            "What else?"

            "Werewolves can't own property owned by the government. Any destruction to a werewolves property goes unnoticed. Werewolves aren't to be accepted at hospitals, and it is perfectly legal to refuse to accept applications of werewolves. You can also refuse to serve a werewolf in a restaurant among others. It goes on and on."

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sarah all shook there heads in wonder. How you they just sit there and let this happen to them? 

            "No one wants to be a werewolf anyway! If it happens though, they are doomed." Ron shouted. 

            "Werewolves should have rights. They are people too. We need to talk to Sirius."

            Sirius had arrived as early as possible the next day.

            "I can't believe he can just let this happen! He should have full rights to have a son. Who do they think they are! It probably says that werewolves aren't to fall in love in there as well!"

            Hermione walked in to the room were Ron and Harry and Sirius had been talking. She was holding a paper and shaking her head in silence. 

            "Someone in the Ministry was killed by a werewolf last night. There is an order to kill all werewolves."

*Du,du,du! Cliff HANGER!!!!*


	11. At Remus's

**            Sorry I've taken so long. I was drawing a blank. Now that it is finally over I can start writing again. So, I guess I will finish what I've started. Sorry for the wait.**

            Remus smiled as he watched the commotion outside his patio window. Ever since he had heard about the new rule concerning werewolves, he had started having visitors. He couldn't even leave his house at the moment. Hundreds of werewolves and their families had come to live in this forest in an attempt to save themselves and their kids.

            When they arrived, they hadn't known that they had arrived in the safest place out there. Like Sirius had thought, this place was protected. A sort of force field surrounded these trees. Unicorns grazed the yard, free of fear. And for good reason, the unicorns the force field. Luckily, the unicorns didn't seem to mind sharing with werewolves. In fact, they almost worshiped Remus.

            There was a war outside this force field. Werewolves didn't just surrender to others. Remus had heard all kinds of rumors about it. The werewolves, that were staying in hidden houses around his, had heard about the torture of there friends. Many Werewolves had died already. In this forest though, they could find refuge, they could be protected. Little did Remus know what was happening to his son.

            *                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Ron and the others were having problems trying to keep Harry hidden. The law had not only told of the killing of werewolves, but of there offspring as well. Therefore, in their minds, there friend was in danger as well. 

            Harry was already in trouble though. He had gotten sick again with a disease like the one he had gotten that winter. The only cure was to bring his father, but then he might be seen. They didn't know if Remus was still alive.

            "What about the cloak?" Harry mumbled with what voice he had left.

            "Well, we have nothing left to lose, I guess." Hermione sighed.

            "If we don't try, we'll lose him. Sure, the disease goes away quickly, with Remus's help, but here it might kill him!" Ron whispered, signaling to Harry who had fallen asleep with a sigh. He was exhausted and had been having trouble breathing.

            "Why shouldn't we?" Sirius asked as he held the sleeping boy.

            "What if Remus has been captured?"

            "I get the feeling that place is protected by something. An Remus wouldn't give up without a fight."

            "Then let's get to it!" Sarah turned from a cat to a human in a second and was gone.

            *                                  *                                  *                                  *

            As the friends adjusted to there new surroundings and Ron folded up the cloak, Sirius looked around in the house that seemed deserted. He went to a window and signaled the others to come and look. Remus's yard was covered with children playing tag, and he could see tents and couples farther back. What was going on here? Where was his best friend?

            Suddenly laughter filled the room as a door was flung open and a little boy cam running in, being chased by, none other than Remus. The man grabbed the boy and held him as he began to squirm.

            "What are you guys doing here?" He asked out a breath. 

            "Looking for you." Sarah smiled in relief. Just seeing his smile made her relax. "What's happening to him?" She pointed at the unconscious boy.

            "When did this happen?" His face had turned worried.

            "After he heard that his 'father'," Sarah smiled at him, "was in danger."

            "Not again…"Remus muttered and shook his head. "Well, he can sty in the room he stayed in last time." Remus picked his son up like he weighed nothing and signaled for the others to follow.

            *                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "What is going on here?" Sirius signaled at a group of people setting up camp.

            "They've come to seek shelter." Remus sighed.

            "You mean to say, they are all werewolves?!" Hermione asked in shock, there were hundreds!

            "And their families." Remus nodded.

            "What are you going to do about them, the ministry is bound to find out?" Ron asked.

            "I think they already have, but they can't come in." Remus was staring outside a window with a smile, "Look."

            As the others looked up the sky began to sparkle and then shimmer. A sort of shield began to take form.

            "Is it there all the time?" Sirius asked in wonder. How had he gotten in?

            "All the time." Remus nodded.

            "How'd I get in then? And how did they?"

            "The unicorns that graze here control it, they decide who is friend and who is foe. If they didn't want you in here, they wouldn't have let you." 

            Sirius remembered seeing a unicorn run by him as he first adventured to this house, and then again when he had brought Harry. At the time, he had thought it a coincidence. But now, it seemed to make sense.

            "They can't all stay here though, more are coming." Remus shook his head, "Even I have to leave the forest to get supplies. It's like they are trying to starve us out."

            The forest was totally quiet. It seemed that everyone had gone to sleep until they heard gun shots from all around them. Sirius winced. They were firing at the force field.

            "They do it every night. It's almost like watching fireworks. You know the fire won't kill you so why not watch it? We know the bullets can't get past the barrier, so why not listen and ponder it?" Remus asked quietly, as if meditating, "but he can't stay here forever." He walked away, leaving the others to think about what he had said in silence.

            *                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "We've got to do something." Sirius muttered as Sarah sat with him staring at the stars. "Sure, Harry is better now, but he needs his father all the time."

            "You know they hate werewolves at the ministry."

            "And we need to show them that werewolves aren't bad. They are people too."

            Well, what do you suggest?"

            "I'm thinking…"

            "You shock me sometime." Sarah muttered, getting a smile out of her brother.

            "It's amazing, isn't it?" He grinned and walked out of the room, "See you in the morning."

            *                                  *                                              *                                  *

            The little boy that Remus had been chasing came into Harry's room and jumped on the bed that Harry was sitting on.

            "Hi, my name is David! What is yours?" The boy's curiosity shone in his tiny face. He tilted his head to one side.

            "Harry," Harry whispered, not wanting to wake the others.

            The little boys blue eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Your Mr. potter's son!" Harry smiled slightly and nodded. Great, now he was famous for something else.

            "What's going on in here?" Remus asked as he picked the goy up and flung him over his shoulders. 

            Harry laughed, "Nothing at all."

            "David, you rascal, your parents have been looking all over for you!" He said as he turned back and forth making the little boy laugh. "In the living room." He whispered before putting the boy down and watching him run off.

            Harry smiled, "He's a werewolf?"

            Remus nodded, " Just like a normal person, but once a month."

            "Unbelievable."

**            Sirius and Sarah are up to something. I can't seem to end this… (Shakes her head) Oh well,  I will sometime..**

**            -Person within the beast**


	12. A video Camera?

**            Wow! I got reviews! I love you guys! You are awesome!**

**            -Person within the beast**

**            "**So, have you thought of anything." Sarah sighed as she leaned against the doorway.

            Sirius sighed as he watched the clouds roll by, "Maybe? Hmmm, I think we need to go shopping!" 

            "You still scare me. Why do we need to go shopping? I thought guys hated shopping?" 

            Hermione poked her head out of a nearby window, "Shopping?"

            "Girls." Ron and Harry said as they came back from playing with a group of kids.

            "I have an idea." Sirius repeated, "Sarah and I are going shopping. For something muggle made. Lets go."

            "Why can't we go along?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron asked.

            "Well, someone has to tell Remus where we are," Sirius explained. His friend had gone to see how everyone was doing in the village around his house. "And someone has to keep Harry here and prevent him from following us." Sirius smirked as his godson made a face. "And Harry has to look after his father."

            "All right, now that that is taken care of, let's go." Sarah laughed. "Do you still know how to apparate?"

            "Yes, I do." And with that they were both gone. The others shook their heads at the spot where the always fighting siblings had disappeared from. Where were they going?

            *                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "Where are we?" Sarah questioned as she looked at the sign of the story they were about to enter. "Ra-Dio Shack? This is a shack?"

            "Something like that." Sirius muttered as they entered the store. The last time he had been here, it had been with James. They had been bored. Not this time.

            A clerk came up to them, "Do you need any help?"

            "Yes, umm, do you know where we might find video cameras?"

            The clerk smiled. Her dark hair flew as she spun and pointed, "Row Three, at the back."

            "Thanks," Sirius smiled, "Come on." He signaled to Sarah, who was eying a row nearby.

            "What is a video camera?" She questioned.

            "It's to hard to explain, I'll show you how it works though." Sirius said as they arrived at their destination.

            "$50! (Cheap ain't it?) Where are we going to find fifty dollars in muggle money?" Sarah eyed her brother.

            "I'm full of surprises. I was a dog, remember. I found change." He grinned. "Come on, lets get back before they get worried."

             *                                 *                                  *                                  *

            "And so, you think that the ministry will listen to you?! Right! Sure, and let you tell them they are wrong. Yeah, that is exactly what they will do. Do you realize that the ministry put you in Azkaban! Without a trial!" Remus yelled as he paced the living room. 

            Sirius had backed up in an attempt to escape the wrath of his friend. Remus looked exhausted. He had been gone all day trying to comfort others around his house. As his friend paced, Sirius could see that he was slouched  and probably stressed, but he was still scary like this.

            Remus noticed his friend back away. He was glad that the others had gone outside. He must look awful. "Sorry Siri," he sighed and sat down on the floor. He couldn't think of anything else to say. 

            Sirius walked over to his friend, he had seen him like this before the full moon. 

He could still remember the taste of that potion they had made. It had to have been the worst tasting substance ever! But it had worth it. He could now turn into an animal to accompany his friend. He had been able to make that better, but now, he wasn't sure. He put his arm around his friend as Remus fell into an exhausted sleep, one he deserved. Werewolves couldn't fix this, even though they could try, the ministry would have to be convinced by people like them. Well, they could do that.

            *                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "So, We are going to video tape werewolves?" Sarah asked in shock, "Why?"

            "So we can prove that they are normal people too!" Sirius jumped up and down.

            "You heard what Remus said, they don't want to be proved wrong. Especially by werewolves themselves." Sarah sighed.

            "Everyone needs to be proved wrong once in a while, it's good for their egos." Sirius shrugged, "And I have someone in mind." He smiled.

            "Oh man, you have that glint in your eyes that says your up to no good. Not that I didn't miss it, I just don't think it's the right time for it."

            "It's perfect…" Sirius walked to his room.

**How is this going to end? I just don't know! But I have something in mind.**

- **If you have any suggestions for Sirius to convince the ministry please review and tell me about it! It needs to involve a video camera****J**

**                  -Person within the beast**


	13. The Ministry

Hi everybody! This chapter was really hard to put to paper. I did it though! This is a Ministry of Magic dispute. I really stink at these too. But I tried. If you have any suggestion on an argument that I missed out on, please tell me!

**On to the show…******

            This place still gave Sirius the creeps, the ministries court room, but he was ready. This had gone on far enough. Since they had left Remus's forest they had gotten word that the death eaters had attacked.

            When he had the attention of everyone, Sirius started, "Look at yourselves, I've just been told there was another Death Eater attack last night. Now, lets think about this, you guys are too busy killing off the good guys to stop the bad. Werewolves are just like us, they are human. They pick sides too."

            Sarah stepped forward with the tape, "Don't you see, what would happen if all the werewolves joined Voldemort. Are they as evil now as that?

            We have been staying with werewolves, and we have something to show you."

So far the ministry had been quiet. Not knowing what they were thinking, Sirius and Sarah could only hope. On the screen, they could see a little boy, much like the children of the ministry workers in the daycare across the street, telling his life story, showing Sirius his friends and how the orphanage had been burned. It was bad enough being an orphan, but to be treated as an animal as well, it had to effect a boy of his age. Like Remus though, David looked at the bright side of things.

At the end of the tape, they looked around hoping for the best. One of them spoke up, "All right, they are humans too, but they are still monsters once a month."

"You are right, they are, but for the rest of the time they are human. So why should there be so many rules about them when they are in human form? And why are you killing them off? They could be allies!" Sarah stated.

"She has a point, " Someone in the room commented.

"We will give them more freedom. What is it you really wanted to ask though?" The minister of the ministry asked. He had reminded Sirius of Dumbledore when Sirius had been proven innocent.  

"My godson's father is still alive, his father is a werewolf. I think he should have a right to be around his dad." Sirius answered quietly.

The courtroom got loud, giving Sirius the creeps. Past memories died hard. Sarah could see Sirius tense up; she stood by him and put an arm around his shoulder. It was going to be all right.

The murmuring stopped. The minister stood again and sighed, "May we have the father's name?"

Sirius thought about this, his friend went by a lot of names, who knew who he was to the ministry. Finally, after thinking for a while, he came to the conclusion, "Remus Lupin Potter, father of Harry Potter."

The room fell silent, except for the minister, "The brother of James hum, well, I don't see why not. He needs to stay away from Harry though, on the full moon. I was one of the few who knew that Harry's father wasn't James, how did you find out?"

"I'm his best friend, I found pictures." Sirius smiled.

" Like I said, I don't know why not, who made that rule anyway?"

"The old minister." Sirius looked at the other members of the ministry. Most of them had been followers of that minister. They seemed not to approve of what there new leader was saying. Some of them were opening their mouths and closing them again. No one argued out loud though. Sirius thought it best if he left it like that.

"Thank you, minister." Sarah nodded with Sirius and walked out the door.

Yeha! I did it! And it took up two pages! I will try to wrap up the ends in the next chapter. And try not to make it to mushy. You know it's going to be, but I'll try to stay low with it.

**P.S. –I love reviews!**


	14. The interview of two boys in one

**Well, I guess I just can't wait for everyone to review at once. Besides, I had a dream about this little red headed boy, playing around in a hospital. Tricking people and making others smile. Before you read this chapter you might want to read its prequel, 'The story of a friend, a brother, and a marauder.' I also love your reviews everyone! I love you all!**

**            Now, on to this chapter-**

_            So, You are going to make a video about werewolves? _

            Here Sirius was, on a mission, outside his best friends house. Now, all he had to do was find a werewolf to view. It didn't take long before the boy they had met the first night at Remus's house came running out of the house. David, the red headed hyper boy, he was perfect.

            "So, who are you?" 

It hadn't taken very much to get David to be 'part of a movie'. It seemed that it had been one of the five year olds dreams.

            "David!" The boy smiled from ear to ear.

            "What to you enjoy doing?"

            "Swimming! Um, jumping! Skipping and Running!"

            "So you enjoy to move? What do you think makes you special, from other kids?" 

            "I'm an orphan." David frowned.

            Sirius was in shock. He had thought the boy would have said 'a werewolf'. For he had told the boy that he could tell anything. He was learning things as well.

            "Can I see where you are living now, since you were taken from the orphanage?"

            "Sure! Come on! I'll show you!" And with that they were off.

            *                                  *                                  *                                  *

            After about two hours, Sirius had returned with a smile. Just like Remus, he loved kids. The boy was living in the make shift hospital, at the center of the forest. He was a trickster just like Sirius, so it was easy to get along with him and to understand what he was going through.

            Something had caught his attention about this boy. He reminded him a lot about another little boy Sirius knew. He had also been abandoned by his parents for turning into something else. They hadn't been able to accept him, just like the ministry. And this boy, was also a trickster, a marauder.

            Sirius was startled out of his thoughts by something cold and wet being poured on him as he entered the house. He could hear laughter in the distance, thankfully he had put his video camera in a waterproof bag. That little boy had done it again. Only this time, the little boy was a twenty seven year old man.

            Remus came out of the kitchen with tears of laughter in his eyes. "I had to let it out somehow. Why not do it the traditional way?"

            "You look better." Sirius muttered as he laughed as well.

            "I feel better. But, what I want to know is, who did you interview?"

            "You could say, I interviewed you."

            Remus looked at him in question. "You didn't go back in time did you?"

            "No," Sirius laughed, "I can only go through that once." (Hehe, I thank all the fan fiction writers who gave me the idea! It wasn't mine!)

            "I interviewed David. The hyper active five year old!"

            "That red head is brightening that hospital up. You just have to love him." Remus smiled, "So, now what are you going to do with it? Talk to Sarah?"

            Sirius rose an eyebrow, "You can't hide you like my sister for nothing, can you?"

            "Oh, back off!" Remus smiled.

            "We're going to take it to the ministry." Sirius sighed in delight.

**We are getting closer to the end! I am so excited! *Jumps around laughing like an idiot* I love reviewers!**


	15. The End

**Alright****, here goes…**

Sirius smiled at Sarah as they walked out of the Court Room. That had been easy! Could it have been just a dream? He hadn't been out to defend werewolves until resently, but maybe long planned out ideas, weren't always the best. He had had, in fact, good evidence to back him up. Sirius smiled, it felt good.

Sarah hugged her brother, what he had gone through in there, had to have been horrible. Being surrounded by so many people, after be sentenced to Azkaban only eleven years ago. She was proud. Now maybe Sirius would be able to be the Sirius she knew more often. Now that he would be spending a lot of time with Remus as would she.

***

The werewolves had cleared out of the forest and had returned to their homes, or what was left of them. As for the forest though, it seemed a lot less crowded. As soon as Remus had heard about the rules being abolished he had celebrated. He hadn't heard about the permit that let a werewolf keep a child though and after two days he had begun to think that Sirius had gotten into some trouble. 

When Sirius and Sarah arrived back at the house it was late, Sirius ran to get Harry. His face was beaming as Sarah went to wake up Remus. Both Remus and Harry though, didn't have a clue as to why they should be woken up in the middle of the night.

"Did you hear?!"

"Yes. We heard. The werewolves had jobs and other rights now. It's late. Let us go back to sleep." Remus murmured.

"That's it?! That's all you heard?!" Sarah jumped up and down.

"Harry was beginning to wake up, "There was more?"

"Yep!" Sirius yelled.

"Well, your going to tell us eventually right?" Remus asked as he stretched.

"It concerns you, Remy boy!" 

"Well, tell, before morning arrives!" Remus sighed, not seeing anything out of the ordinary about this conversation.

Ron and Hermione (Remember them?) had woken up by all the commotion and had begun looking interested. "What's the big news?"

"The rule now, is that any Werewolf can keep a child. Forever. And Ever.!!!"

Remus was now wide awake. "You guys aren't joking are you. Because if you are, you are the meanest people in the world."

"Nope!" Sarah smiled.

"I can stay here?!" Harry looked shocked.

"Unless you want to get sick again?"

Harry quickly shook his head.

"Then that is settled. NO More Uncle Dursley for Harry! Goodnight, I am now officially exhausted." And with that Sirius smiled, waved, and left the room.

Sarah smiled at the father and son who were staring at each other in shock. "You'll get used to each other. You've got a lot in common, you know?" She walked out of the room for some much needed sleep.

**Well, it was gushy I know, but Harry and Remus are happy and that's what really counts for me. It was my mission to unite the 2. A father needs a son, and a son needs a father. You know how it is. And just to make you guys happy…**

Sarah smiled at Remus as he said goodbye to Harry as he boarded the Hogwarts express. "Before I go," She commented as she pointed to a waiting Hermione, "Did you know that the law that forbids Werewolves to marry is now abolished?" She winked at a mischievous looking Remus and boarded the train, this was going to be another interesting year.

**So, What did you think? I really want to know! Please review! I am always open to reading other peoples work as well..**


End file.
